In a right-angled triangle, the sum of the squares of the three side lengths is 1800.  What is the length of the hypotenuse of this triangle?
Suppose the side lengths of the triangle are $a$, $b$, and $c$, with $c$ the hypotenuse. Then $c^2 = a^2+b^2$ by the Pythagorean Theorem. We are told that $$a^2+b^2+c^2 = 1800.$$ Since $a^2+b^2=c^2$, then $c^2 + c^2 = 1800$ or $2c^2 = 1800$ or $c^2 = 900$ or $c=30$ (since the side lengths are positive). So the hypotenuse has length $\boxed{30}$.